


Misunderstood

by EvilDime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mpreg, With A Twist, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kidnapped and raped by Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. But why aren't they happy about his fear and anger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money from writing and posting this.  
> A/N: Originally posted a while back on AFF under a different author name. ...I am going on vacation for ten days and probably won't get around to updating Phoenix Tears for a while, so I figured I'd post another old one. Hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

Harry was awoken by a noise. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Before he could grab his glasses from the bedside table, he felt strong arms around his waist. With a gut-wrenching lurch, he knew he had been apparated from Privet Drive.

Before he had any chance to react, his clothes were ripped and he found himself strapped down on a bed, with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy looking at him with leering eyes.

"No... God, no!"

"Oh, but yes," said Malfoy and advanced on Harry.

Voldemort followed suit. Harry shut his eyes. He did not need to see this man naked, this monster who had murdered his parents and caused the death of his godfather. He did not want to acknowledge that it was _him_ touching him now, hands stroking down his sides in the mockery of a lover's caress, _his_ thin, pale lips pressing down on his mouth. 

Harry turned his face away, trying and failing to hold back the tears.

Now Malfoy was at his arse,  _touching_ him, invading him. Harry screamed. 

The men laughed.

He was so helpless. So lost. There was nothing he could do to escape their vile clutches. Tears streamed down his face as Malfoy took him. Every thrust of that man's flesh made him want to vomit. He felt so  _used_ , so sullied. And there was no escape, no escape...

"Lucius, wait!"

Harry slowly came out of his shock, enough to remember his orders. He did not remember where the orders came from. Dumbledore, he thought, but he wasn't quite sure. Yes, it must be Dumbledore. Who else would have told him how to call the Aurors if ever he got captured?

Something felt wrong about this whole situation, but still Harry bit down on the small capsule between his back teeth and alerted the Auror guard to his position.

Help was on the way.

Now, he could focus on what his rapists were saying. Why had they suddenly stopped? What was going on here?

"Lucius, he isn't even hard."

"But he always said he wanted to play an abduction and rape. If he changed his mind, why didn't he say so?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen him cry this much just from playing. I think something is seriously wrong!"

Harry dared open his eyes and saw the Dark Lord and his left-hand man sitting beside him and looking at him with worried gazes.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry wanted to laugh. This situation was too bizarre to be true. "Am I alright? Am I  _alright_ ?!? You fucking raped me, how do you think I feel?!  _Of course_ I'm not alright! I hate you. I HATE YOU!!!"

The two dark wizards looked at him in horror. Harry couldn't understand it. They had tried to kill him. They had raped him! Why would they be surprised that he hated their guts?

"Is this... is this how you have always felt about us, Harry?"

"Of course it is! You  _killed_ my parents! You are a disgusting murderer, and a rapist! I wish you would die already!!!"

"And Lucius?" Voldemort asked and there was dread in his voice.

"He nearly killed Ginny," Harry spat. "He trained his son to be a good little Death Eater who makes my days at Hogwarts a living hell. And now he raped me!"

There could be no doubt in anyone's mind what Harry thought of Lucius Malfoy.

"So it was all a lie?" There was a desperate, pleading edge to Voldemort's voice and Harry looked up to see the man clutch at his stomach like it was aching. Malfoy had laid a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Harry didn't get it.

"What was a lie?"

He never got his answer, for in that moment, ten Aurors appeared in the bedroom with a single, mighty  _crack._

Harry was embarrassed by his own nudity, but also relieved that his rescuers had come. This situation was getting more and more confusing, and he just wanted it to _end_.

"You betrayed us." Malfoy's voice was cold as ice, and his eyes held so much loathing, yet also so much hurt that Harry felt his heart constrict in his chest. What was wrong with him?

"You played us," said Voldemort, and the Dark Lord's voice nearly broke. Suddenly, Harry felt an unreasonable pity for the man as he stood there, naked, a captive of the Auror forces.

"I never did anything," Harry protested feebly. Why did it feel like a lie?

"So you deny us now?" Lucius was truly angry. "Will you also deny _your own child_?" His arms wrapped protectively around Voldemort once more, who was desperately clutching at his stomach. 

And just like that, Harry knew.

He remembered. The Dursleys beating him; Snape coming to the rescue; talking to Voldemort; agreeing that the war must end before more wizards could die. Falling in love. Having... sex, with both Voldemort and his catamite, Malfoy.

Loving them.

"No."

Harry had loved Voldemort.

"No!"

Harry had loved Lucius.

"No, no, no!"

Harry was the father of Voldemort's unborn child. It took three months until a male pregnancy became obvious, and just last week, they had received the good news. Harry was going to be a father.

"NO!"

Harry had just betrayed Voldemort, Lucius and their unborn child to certain death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

A concerned Auror came over to the bed and unshackled Harry's hands and feet. Harry jumped up and tightly clutched at the man's robes. 

"Who did this?" he demanded, his eyes sparkling with fierce anger. "Who obliviated me???"

"Harry!" gasped Voldemort and Lucius.

"Is this true?" Voldemort asked, and the hope in his voice pierced Harry's heart, for he now knew the true significance of what these two men,  _ his lovers _ , had said about betrayal and love.

The Auror looked at the seventeen year old uncertainly. "Obliviated, Mr. Potter? We know of no such occurrence."

"Dumbledore," Harry suddenly knew. "Dumbledore! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

He was hit by four stunners at the same time.

* * *

Voldemort was Kissed, then his body was burned and the ashes were scattered in the waves of the world's oceans. Lucius Malfoy was Kissed and died a year later in Azkaban.

The prophesy had come true. Harry Potter had brought about the Dark Lord's downfall.

Harry Potter himself spent two months in St. Mungo's, before he stopped his ridiculous claims that Voldemort had been good and Dumbledore the actual evil guy. Once he seemed 'cured', they could not hold the hero of the wizarding world any longer and thus released him into the care of Hogwarts' headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry finished his seventh year. Despite having missed several months of school after his defeat of Voldemort during the Christmas holidays, he still graduated with honours.

Then he left the Wizarding World and was never seen again.

* * *

Somewhere in a Muggle apartment on the fringes of London, Harry Potter gave birth to the son of Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. He had not known about the child when his lovers died, had not known when he left St. Mungo's. Only when he was back at Hogwarts had he recognized the signs. He did not trust Madam Pomfrey, did not trust anyone any more. And so he hid his pregnancy from the world.

His former friends had no right to him any more. They had been firmly on Dumbledore's side in this. No one knew and no one would ever have believed that he had truly loved the Dark Lord, and that the love was not one-sided. A Dark Lord was not capable of love.

Harry knew better.

So he hid his child, hid himself as soon as he could. It was not an easy birth, for he could ask neither Muggle nor magical help. But he survived, and so did his son, Ultio.

Harry would raise his son. He would keep his head down until such time as the child was old enough to defend himself, old enough to understand what had been done to his fathers.

Then, they would have their revenge.

  
  


_~_ FINIS _~_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tend to write fics that can't have a happy ending as one-shots. But if anyone wants to write a sequel to this, feel free. I'd love to read and link it! ^^  
> A/N2: Ultio is latin for 'vengeance'.


End file.
